


YMIMGF- Ficlets

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Inexplicably Gay Mountain Village Au [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, Artist AU, Communication, Communication Failure, Conflict Resolution, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inexplicably Gay Mountain Village AU, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Male Friendship, Original Character(s), Pettiness, Platonic Relationships, Rating May Change, Safe Sane and Consensual, Savage Victor Nikiforov, Sex Talk, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Ficlets set in the Your Misfortune Is My Good Fortune AU





	1. Best Friend Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Please read [Your Misfortune Is My Good Fortune](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12881595/chapters/29425890) first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Yuuri's fight, set during the last proper chapter of Your Misfortune Is My Good Fortune

“Okay...I miss you too...Really? That must be what Phichit texted me about today! I’ll check it out as soon as I get in… I gotta go, getting into my stupid elevator with stupid no signal...yeah I’ll call you later….hey, I love you you know right?...Good. Talk to you soon” Yuuri hung up his phone reluctantly but excited to see what Victor had sent him.

Being apart from Victor had been harder than he had anticipated. The first three days he had barely gotten out of bed but Phichit had dragged him out by pointing out his obligations weren’t going to solve themselves. Yuuri had to remind himself a lot over the month and a halfish that once he was done he could go back to Victor.

The phone calls helped. At first he’d been worried about being a bother but Victor had assured him that his phone calls were always welcome and now they talked sometimes multiple times in one day. They never really got to speak as long as they both would like though. Phichit always seemed to have something for Yuuri to deal with.

He fidgeted in the elevator, wanting to open the package and then call Victor to thank him. He nearly ran to the front door of the apartment he shared with Phichit when the elevator stopped, his keys were out before he even reached it.

Once inside he yelled a “Hi Phichit” over his shoulder as he ducked into his room to go see the package that Phichit had texted about.

The package lay on his bed, large and flat in a way that got his heart racing. He carefully ripped the paper and padding protecting the painting revealing exactly what he had expected from seeing it.

It was the painting Victor had done of him: Yuuri laid out looking far more beautiful than he actually looked, wearing nothing except a bit of sheet to cover his modesty and looking directly at the viewer with a come hither expression.

Yuuri’s cheeks exploded with colour even as grinned a stupid happy grin. 

That stupidly extra wonderful man. 

Wiping the tears of happiness from his eyes he made a resolution. He needed to get back to Victor sooner rather than later. He understood the message, Victor was asking when he was coming home.

“Phichit?” he called as he stepped back into the shared living space.

“Yes?” his best friend turned from the t.v. to look at him.

“Have you booked a gallery for showing On Love yet?” Yuuri was already on his phone looking up galleries in Seattle.

“No, I’ve only started to put out feelers. Why? Did you have one in mind?” Phichit frowned but gave Yuuri his full attention. He wasn’t used to Yuuri taking an active hand in where his work was shown.

“Actually I want to show it in Seattle” that would also mean he could invite all the townsfolk featured. 

“No” Phichit’s frown had changed to a scowl. Now it was Yuuri’s turn to frown.

“Why not? This way it’s easier for Victor to see it and we can invite Chris and the rest of my friends” It would be so much easier.

“You’re not going back” Yuuri fully focused on his friend.

“What are you talking about? We discussed this. I’m going to finish my contracts and then I’m going back. Why not time it with my show?” They’d argued this out back at Rainbow View when Phichit came to collect him. Why was he acting like they hadn’t.

“I only agreed to that to get you out of that man’s house.” Phichit spat his eyebrows drawn in and the unusual scowl maring his features. Yuuri froze, his blood going cold.

“What?”

“It’s not your fault. He was obviously manipulating you, why do you think I keep trying to stop you talking to him. The less you talk to him the less he can control you” 

Yuuri felt sick to his stomach. Did Phichit not trust him this much? What the hell!?

“Victor isn’t manipulative!” Yuuri shouted causing Phichit to pull back briefly in shock before his expression melted into pity.

“Please Yuuri, you dodged my calls, avoided my messages, you were conveniently never there when I called. It was David all over again” Phichit got up from the couch and rounded the piece of furniture to face Yuuri whose jaw was clenched tight.

“He’s not like David! I was out usually when you called and  _ I _ was the one who chose to dodge your calls!” Yuuri’s jaw hurt and his nails were digging into his palms.

“Yuuri do you really expect me to believe that? I was around for David. Victor is exactly the same kind of scum-”

“DON’T COMPARE HIM TO DAVID!” 

Phichit stopped, his eyes wide. 

“Yuuri…”

“NO! You don’t understand!  _ Victor  _ loves me” Yuuri hated the way that Phichit’s expression grew even more pitying.

“Yuuri you can’t expect him to really love you-” Phichit began only to be cut off.

“Don’t believe me? I can prove it” Yuuri turned on his heel and stomped back into his room to grab the painting from his bed, carrying it out into the living room. He carefully leaned it against the wall and turned back to his friend, stepping out of the way. 

“There! Look at this painting and tell me he doesn’t love me!” Yuuri demanded. Phichit rolled his eyes but stepped forward. At first he glanced at the painting dismissively before he did a double take, his eyes widening as he stepped forward. 

Though Phichit mostly did work as an agent for artists like Yuuri (who was his first client) he had a degree in art history. He would have no trouble seeing the love Victor had poured into the painting.

Sighing Phichit’s shoulders eventually slumped in defeat and he turned back to Yuuri.

“Okay...so maybe he does love you. That doesn’t mean it’s okay to keep you from talking to me”

Yuuri’s shoulders relaxed and he sighed. Then he remembered Lilia’s advice, he had to be better if Victor and he were going to have a chance.

“Phichit...it’s okay to be mad at me about that but please don’t blame Victor for my failures.  _ I  _ was the one avoiding you. Victor passed on every message you left and really tried to get me to call you back.” Yuuri knew he was hurting his best friend but maybe this would help them move on. Phichit hugged himself tight, like he had never thought Yuuri would do that willingly until this moment.

“Why?”

“Let’s sit down”

Yuuri led Phichit to the couch and they sat facing each other.

“Phichit...you’ve said you never understood why I insisted on the trip away from New York in the first place right?” Yuuri paused so Phichit could nod, “That’s my fault. I wasn’t good at explaining...but...Phichit...I  _ hate _ New York. I hate living here and the noise and the crowds and all the parties with strangers who I can never tell if they mean what they say or not. I know you thrive in this city but it drains me. Every part of living here except your friendship.”

“I grew up in a small town and places like that feel much more comfortable for me. So when I fell into the gayest little town in America I felt like I had found my people. And Victor...Victor supported me so much. You know he kept telling me to talk to you because he didn’t want to be a rift between us? He makes me feel safe and brave. Like I could do anything. He’s the one who convinced me to work with people as my subjects. I was happy there...which is why I want to go back...because Phichit I’m miserable here, and I have been for a very long time.” 

Phichit listened to everything Yuuri said with wide eyes, a hand coming up to cover his mouth.

“I had no idea,” Phichit whispered, “How did I have no idea you were so unhappy?” Yuuri placed a comforting hand on his knee.

“It’s my fault honestly, I didn’t know how to tell you so I didn’t. I’m...I’m trying to be better. Lilia Baranovskaya told me it’s important to voice what makes you unhappy. To tell people what’s bothering you before they get too much. I’ve not...I’ve not been fair to you. I know you’re looking out for me”

Phichit burst into tears and pulled him into a hug.

“Of course I am! But I didn’t mean to make you more unhappy! I’m sorry!” 

“I know, I know and I’m sorry too” Yuuri told him through tears of his own.

They stayed there for a long time just hugging and crying before Phichit pulled back with a sniff.

“So,” Phichit began as he wiped his eyes, “I’ll start looking at galleries in Seattle and in the meantime let’s start looking at estate listings”

“Huh?” Yuuri paused wiping his own eyes to stare at his friend who grinned in response.

“Well you need a place to stay in Seattle so you can send me your work so you might as well save money with a house or something” Phichit pointed his phone at his friend and gave a mock glare, “Remember, no more dropping off the planet okay?” 

Yuuri grinned in response.

“That’s fair!” 

They’d be okay. They’d been friends a long time and even this argument wasn’t enough to end it. 

But Yuuri was going to work harder at being a better friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's implied here but Yuuri had a past relationship that was emotionally abusive which is explains why exactly Phichit is so damn protective of his friend


	2. Are We Going to Talk About It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink Negotiation.
> 
> Set between Chapters Agape and Philia in Your Misfortune Is My Good Fortune

“So are we going to talk about it?” 

Victor paused after pulling on his shirt and turned to look at the beautiful man who lay across his bed. Love bites littered his skin and he was practically glowing.

For a moment Victor forgot why he’d turned around because he was so entranced by Yuuri. 

“Talk about what?” he finally remembered to ask, sitting back down on the bed and brushing the back of one hand against Yuuri’s cheek who smiled and sighed in contentment.

“Talk about you being a submissive in bed” 

Victor froze before turning bright red.

“I um...I”

“It’s okay! It’s not like I dislike it!” Yuuri was quick to reassure as he sat up, the sheet pooling around his waist.

“I just...I’ve never thought about it before? It’s not something that’s come up with other partners.” it really hadn’t, well not exactly, “They all...I guess assumed that I’d be in control? I just thought sex was supposed to be like that. A little unsatisfying.”

Yuuri hummed and gently entwined the fingers of his left hand with Victor’s right.

“Do...do you have experience with this?” Victor asked. They hadn’t really talked about past sexual partners or preferences before falling into bed together last night.

“I met a guy who was into it and I was curious so I went to a fetish club with him. I didn’t really do anything but I was fascinated and looked into it more. He and I didn’t mesh because he thought I’d be a sub but I like being in control” Yuuri paused and kissed Victor’s cheek, “I don’t like being mean though. I’m not into hurting people. I just like being bossy”

Victor hadn’t thought about pain or punishment. He thought about it now and...no….that’s not what he wanted.

“I’m not sure what I want but I know I don’t want to be hurt. I just...I just-” Victor sighed and rested his forehead against Yuuri’s shoulder, frustrated with his inability to articulate his needs.

“You just want to make me feel good” Yuuri finished for him, his free hand petting his hair. Victor felt himself go boneless with relief.

“You’re so good to me” he whispered against Yuuri’s skin.

“Listen, we’ll explore what you like and what you don’t. Since we’re not doing anything dangerous if you tell me ‘no’ or ‘stop’ I’ll stop immediately. I want to give you what you want. Do you trust me?” Yuuri asked like he had any doubt of the answer.

“Yes” Victor breathed before pulling back so he could kiss Yuuri properly.

It took another hour for Victor to actually leave the bedroom.


	3. Team Petty as Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor runs into one of Yuuri's exs

To say Victor was nervous would be an understatement. This was his first gallery showing in over six years and more importantly his work was reflecting on Yuuri’s as this was a collection they’d worked on together.

Still he was proud of their work. 

They had gone to visit Yuuri’s family in Japan and Victor had found himself fascinated by Japanese traditional art as well as the culture in general. Yuuri had been excited by his fascination and had even arranged for him to meet and learn from some traditional artists during their stay. 

Yuuri’s family had been so welcoming and despite the cultural misunderstandings and awkwardness they had welcomed him as family. 

When they got home Victor had found himself greatly inspired him to learn more about both traditional Japanese art and traditional Russian art and to create this collection.

The collection came in three parts; 1. Clash: where the traditional art styles of Japan and Russia seemed to fight each other on the canvas, 2. Opening: The two art styles started to move complement rather than conflict and finally 3. Understanding: the two art styles working together to create something new and beautiful.

Interspersed between Victor’s artwork were pictures Yuuri had taken. They were of two dancers and their body language and dance reflected the story of the paintings. Yuuri had been inspired by Victor’s work and had joined forces with the Seattle ballet to create these pieces. He had also choreographed the dance he’d then photographed but Victor pretended he didn’t know that as he knew Yuuri was a little embarrassed by it.

Yes he was proud of his work, but it was also the most personal he’d ever publicly shown. He kept his sigh in check as he mingled with the guests. 

He had to admit that Phichit had done a bang up job organising this and he was grateful to the man for taking him on as a client. Things were still tense between them but it there was an unspoken agreement that they would try for Yuuri’s sake.

Speaking of Yuuri he seemed locked in conversation with about three people. Victor wanted to grab him and go back to the hotel but they both had obligations so he settled for collecting another glass of champagne from the table.

“The photographer is Yuuri Katsuki? I’m surprised Nikiforov was willing to work with him. I can’t believe I used to date him. He was so clingy and pathetic. His photos aren’t even that good” Victor stiffened and side eyed the man standing nearby. He was wearing an expensive suit and clearly thought well of himself.

Victor hated him.

The man noticed him looking and looked him up and down before smirking and walking over. 

“Hello I haven’t seen you around before, I’m  _ sure _ I would remember someone as good looking as you. I’m David” the man offered his hand which Victor ignored. The idiot was trying to actually flirt with him.

“No you wouldn’t have seen me around Derek, I’ve been on sabbatical for a number of years so this is the first time my work has been shown for quite awhile” Victor grinning internally at the way the man’s expression faltered as he retracted his hand.

“Oh...well the paintings are exquisite. Though I think you could have gone with a better photographer” Oh  _ fuck _ this guy.

“Well Dennis it appears your taste in art is as poor as your taste in clothing” Victor answered with a pleasant smile. The man actually spluttered in response.

“Actually how did you even get in? I’m quite sure that the riff raff was not invited” Victor continued, his tone mild even as he took vicious glee in how red the man went.

“Riff raff!?” 

Victor ignored him and instead looked around until he caught Phichit’s eye, waving him over. The younger man nodded and gracefully exited the conversation he’d been a part of. As he made his way across the floor his eyes widened as he recognised the man Victor was talking to.

“Ah Phichit!” Victor smiled as the art agent stopped by them, “Could you please get security? Apparently we have a gate crasher and I’d like it if Danny was removed from the premises” Phichit’s eyes widened and he smiled in return.

“Of course, it would be my pleasure” Phichit looked slyly at David who had gone from very red to very pale.

“Nevermind! I’ll leave!” someone that worried about appearance obviously didn’t want to be escorted but Phichit was already on his radio and security were on their way over. David tried to walk out without causing a fuss only for security to stop him and walk him out of the building. 

There were a lot of titters as rumors and gossip sprung up in the wake of his exit.

“Masterfully done. I appreciate the detail of getting his name wrong.” Phichit complimented.

“I’ve wanted to do something like that ever since Yuuri first mentioned his exs.” Victor admitted, “That was very satisfying.”

Phichit snorted and turned to face Victor.

“I won’t say much because it’s not my story but that particular asshole was one who did a lot of damage to Yuuri. He’s the reason why I was maybe...overly protective. I was worried he was getting with another David. It took a fight with Yuuri to learn I was wrong and you just proved Yuuri even more right. I know I’ve said it before but...sorry for doubting you. I’d really like it if we could be friends” Phichit held out a hand that Victor took without hesitation.

“I’d like that too.”

“What was all that commotion just now?” They both turned to Yuuri as he walked over to them. They let their hands drop before sharing a smile.

“Nothing dear, just a pest” Victor answered before entwining his free hand with Yuuri’s, “Have I told you how ravishing you look today?” Yuuri blushed and leaned his forehead against Victor’s shoulder.

“Stoooopppp” 

“Never my love”

Phichit winked at him before walking away. 

“What were you talking about with Phichit by the way?” Yuuri asked after a moment.

“Just...realising we had more in common then we previously thought” Victor answered after a  moments thought. 

“That’s nice”

“Yeah...yeah it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Phichit are both vicious and will do anything to protect Yuuri and now that they can join forces the rest of the world should feel fear.


End file.
